


Butterflies and Scorpions

by okydoky



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/pseuds/okydoky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter's life is finally going smoothly, even after his divorce his family life is going well, and work is going brilliantly too. But then a new Auror recruit looks as if he will destroy all of that with one single glance, and Harry has to decide whether he values his job more that his love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies and Scorpions

"What time have you got them coming in then, Harry?" Ron asked. He perched himself on the edge of Harry's desk and swiped the shiny red apple that sat amongst the piles of paper and files.

"Oi," Harry protested and snatched it back. He placed it in the drawer to his left before leaning back in his chair. "They start at half nine today. Hope the little shits are better than last years."

"They weren't that bad," Ron said.

Harry snorted – Ron should be defensive, after all, he'd taken control of the first year recruits training last year. Not willing to repeat the awful pass rate, Shacklebolt had asked Harry to take over the training this year. Reluctantly, Harry had agreed, thinking about how pissed off Ron would be – it turned out Ron wasn't bothered at all. Ron was quite content being Harry's second-in-command and he had enough to do without taking a class of recruits as well.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't have time to be Head Auror and take a class as well, but he was doing it anyway. After his divorce a couple of years ago he had found that the best way to avoid loneliness was to work so much he forgot where his flat was.

"Only four of them passed out of twenty - that is bad. It's a good job a second Voldemort hasn't risen in the last year or we would be seriously fucked," Harry grumbled. He began to look through one of his piles for the list of trainees this year. "Check out the list of this year's lot."

Ron grabbed the list from Harry's hand and scanned down it quickly. He was nodding appreciatively for a moment before he came to the one name Harry knew he would react to.

"A Malfoy?" he blurted out.

"I know," Harry said with a sigh. "Christ, you can just imagine the attitude can't you? Draco was a horrible teenager."

"He's not much better now. I'm fucking glad you've taken over this year though, mate," Ron admitted, a hysterical grin spreading over his face. "Going to be worth doing all that extra paper work of yours, not having to deal with a fucking Malfoy."

"I had a feeling you might say that," Harry said dryly.

"What house was he in at Hogwarts?" Ron asked, rubbing at the stubble on his chin.

"Ravenclaw," Harry answered. "I don't think any of the kids know him really."

Out of Harry's kids, only Lily was still at Hogwarts and she was a Sixth Year Gryffindor. James had left a couple of years ago from the same house. Albus on the other hand was, as they say, the black sheep of the Potter family, having been sorted into Slytherin.

Ron grunted. "I suppose Rosie and Hugo won't know him either then."

Harry shook his head and sighed. "Nope."

"The boys have never had any trouble with him then?" Ron asked -- slightly too eagerly, in Harry's opinion.

"They never even mentioned him," Harry admitted with a shrug. "I asked Albus about him once – I think I'd had a run in with Draco earlier that day - but he just said that he was a quiet lad, always in the library, not many friends. Nothing to write home about basically."

"Were his marks any good, or did he scrape by?"

Harry flipped his file open to Scorpius's profile. "Good? Brilliant in fact. Got the grades to get in obviously and surpassed them easily as well. Not much extra-curricular stuff on here, but some good summer work placements. His father hasn't done a bad job in that department."

Ron grunted, grabbing the file from Harry's hand, and scanning the parchment. "Albus was right – not much to write home about. Good at school, good clean record. But every kid who comes through those doors will have the same profile. Doesn't mean they're cut out for this, does it?"

"Half of them will run away screaming from Hermione's Visualisation Spell. That Acromantular is brilliant," Harry teased.

Since Harry and Ron had taken charge of the Auror Department, they had made a lot of changes. Training was harder, the department was organized differently, and they were more high-tech – all in all, they had brought their part of the Ministry into the 21st century. The element of training which they were most proud of was a spell Hermione came up during her brief stint at the Department of Mysteries which they used to create a life sized holograms for training. When Harry cast the spell, the Acromantular attack appeared; Ron preferred recreating the Basilisk. Both had the desired effect when used in the final assessments: at least one recruit would fail.

"That bastard scares the shit out of me," Ron said succinctly. "If you put me down to assess on that module again I will kill you."

Harry laughed gruffly. "Deal. If I ever decide I need killing I now know one way to go about it."

"Damn right," Ron said, and he jumped off Harry's desk. "Right, I've got a bit of paperwork to do before they all arrive. Come and grab me when you're on your way down, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "Will do. Need as many intimidating presences as I can get, I reckon."

"Don't be a knob," Ron said. "You intimidate them plenty. You just want a bit of extra muscle." He flexed his arms in what was supposed to be an impressive manner. Harry snickered and Ron left Harry alone with his lists and thoughts.

**: :**

  
It was a minute before half-nine in the morning, and Harry found himself alone with Ron in the main training room. There were four rows of five desks and chairs and every single one of them was empty.

"Where the hell are they?" Harry fumed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Last year they all waited outside in silence, in a line. I'll go and check."

Harry watched as Ron walked across the room, and went outside. He looked down at his robes, straightening out a crease which had appeared from nowhere. One of the things he missed about living with someone else was having freshly laundered robes every day. His robes never looked as red when he did it, there were always some creases left in the fabric. Ron's always looked perfect, but his mother was always willing to help him when Hermione refused.

The door opened again, and Ron walked in, followed by a long line of teenage recruits. Harry groaned. They were all so _young_. And then there he was, the last in the line, his nose in the air, and his shoulders pulled back. Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius turned to face Harry, sitting in the only seat left, in the middle, but directly in front of him. Harry was struck by the intense differences between Scorpius and his father. In fact, despite what Harry had thought at the train station seven years earlier, the only time he'd ever seen the Malfoy's together, they were not clones, Scorpius looked very like his mother.

There was no doubt in Harry's mind that when Astoria Greengrass had married Draco Malfoy, she had settled in such a major way it was a disgrace. Harry knew that the Greengrasses were in even more shit than the Malfoys after the war. While the Malfoys had given up their home to Voldemort, the Greengrasses had given every Galleon they could. So, in the end, after Harry had murdered the snake-faced bastard, the Greengrass family were in a lot of trouble both financially as well as with the Ministry. Daphne had been married off to Blaise Zabini straight away, and as soon as Astoria had left Hogwarts, the year after Ginny, she had been married off to Draco.

The system that the purebloods followed for marriage disgusted Harry beyond belief. It was like they'd never heard of the phrase 'true love'. But, saying that, Draco and Astoria were still married as far as Harry knew, and he and Ginny had been divorced for almost two years now. It had been coming for a lot longer than that though. There were a lot of reasons for their divorce. They'd been so young, they had barely known each other when they had married, and once the children had started to arrive, Harry and Ginny had grown even further apart. They'd managed to hold it together for a long time, but it had taken an affair on Ginny's part and a certain revelation on Harry's for them to accept that they really were not suited to each other.

Harry still hadn't said anything. He was pretending to survey the trainees, but in fact he was just staring at Scorpius. He didn't recognise many of the other recruits faces or names.

After calling out a list of names and listening to them all respond, "Yes, sir!" to him, Harry began his speech.

"Right, welcome to Auror Training. I'm Auror Potter, and this is Auror Weasley. You will address us as such, or as 'sir'. The first thing I'm going to tell you about is the likelihood of all of you passing. It's non-existent. Last year out of the same number of recruits, four passed. Admittedly, that was a bad year, but you get the idea. Any less than your best and you are out of here."

A few of them began to shift in their seats at that announcement, but there was one face which was expressionless, cool, calm and collected. Already Harry wanted to smack him in the face, anything to make his react.

Then Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry realised how tense he was.

Harry pulled out his wand. He muttered a few words and the training booklet and class schedule appeared in front of each of the recruits. "Auror Weasley will be taking you for Logic and Strategy. I, myself, will be taking you for duelling. Your other classes are listed on the parchment in front of you."

All of the recruits scrambled to pick up their parchments, except for one, who sat perfectly still and whose gaze didn't leave Harry's face once. Fuck. Ing. Hell. Harry clenched his fist around his own copy of the booklet and he took a deep breath.

"Right," he said through clenched teeth. They were all, barring Scorpius, clutching their quills in anticipation of whatever amazing things were going to come out of Harry's mouth. "The thing that gets a lot of recruits is that even though you lot are still teenagers, you get out of breath walking up the stairs. You might all be skinny runts, but I'd bet none of you could run a mile in six minutes. You need to be fit. There is a gym here that you can use, I suggest you take full advantage of it. Sometimes, magic is not enough to apprehend a dark wizard. Sometimes brute force is needed. And the sooner you get that through your heads, the better."

Harry nodded at Ron who began to talk at once. "One thing you're not going to find is us treating you like children. You're not. If you expect to succeed, you need to show us respect. We might treat you like adults, but we're still your superiors, and sucking up is highly encouraged."

Ron smirked and Harry rolled his eyes. As Ron went over some of the rules, Harry looked around at the other recruits, resolutely ignoring the grey eyes which were still trained on him. There was quite a mixed group of males and females, thirteen to seven, which was unusual. There was normally a higher majority of males than this; Harry liked the progression of equality. It was slow, but it was happening at last.

But as he scanned their faces, Harry felt himself increasingly drawn to Scorpius. At last he had begun to pay attention to Ron, and at last Harry could take a proper look at him.

One thing Draco and Scorpius did have in common was their hair. Hair which looked like it would be soft and fine to the touch and it was such a pale blond Harry hesitated in even calling it that. The last time Harry had seen Draco in the corridor of the Ministry Harry had noticed that his hair was receding – not that he would ever mention it, he liked his balls where they were. He and Draco had some kind of unspoken truce, but a comment like that would open the door to trouble. Scorpius had plenty of hair, Harry noted absently. It looked thick, and perfect for Harry to run his hands through. Scorpius had a similar pointed face to Draco, but his chin was softer, Harry decided and his cheekbones were higher. Somehow he looked like even more of a snob than Draco as well.

Scorpius turned to look at Harry once again, and his intense gaze jolted Harry out of his daydream.

Ron nudged him in the arm, and Harry coughed to clear his throat.

"Right, where am I?" Harry muttered.

Ron showed him the page in the handbook he had just finished reading, and Harry nodded, relieved. He only had to finish the talk now; Ron had gone through all the boring stuff with them.

"Well," Harry began, "Thank you very much for all of you turning up today. You lot were chosen out of a lot of applicants, you're all lucky to be here. If you'd like to follow me, Auror Weasley and I will give you a tour of the training facilities and the office as well."

When Harry nodded at them, they sprung to their feet, gathering parchment and quills, and getting rid of them immediately.

As Ron and Harry left, the recruits following them closely, Ron leant over to mutter in Harry's ear. "What the hell is up with Malfoy Junior? He barely took his eyes off you the entire time."

"I noticed," Harry whispered back. "If it was anybody else I would have said it was a case of hero worship, but I'm fairly sure that if anyone's parents have been ranting about the horrors of Harry Potter and the Auror Department, it would be his."

Ron snorted, but stayed quiet.

"What?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"Nothing," Ron sighed happily. "I was just thinking that maybe he fancies you." He started to chuckle. "You've not been with anybody in a while… is he your type?"

"Shut the fuck up," Harry growled, and he tried hard not to blush.

"I'm only joking," Ron said, slinging his arm around Harry's shoulders. "I know you'd never abuse your authority like that, bird or bloke."

Harry forced a laugh, and tried to ignore the different images which had suddenly sprung up in his mind, and were quite determined to stay there. These days, Harry very much preferred bloke over bird, as Ron so eloquently put it. And there was no denying Scorpius was an attractive man.

Fuck.

**: :**

  
Once every couple of weeks Harry went around to the house he used to share with Ginny and the kids for dinner. Except now, Ginny shared it with a perfectly nice man called Tony. Lily was at school, but Ginny had somehow managed to round up both James and Albus and convinced them to spend an evening at home.

This was in fact a miracle. James had moved out two years earlier and was currently living with Teddy in a small flat in Hogsmeade. James worked at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in the town and Teddy was a shop assistant in Honeydukes. Neither of the boys had ever been particularly careerorientated like Harry, and they were perfectly happy in their small flat. James visited Ginny more than Harry – he wasn't in enough, and there were more tins of food at Ginny's for him to steal than in Harry's bare cupboards.

Albus on the other hand, was extremely careerorientated, and he had just begun an internship in the Department of Mysteries. He'd also moved out of the family home the summer after Hogwarts as well, but he lived in a murky Victorian flat buried in the depths of London. He loved it. But as with James, Harry found it impossible to keep track of him. Harry was ecstatic that his sons were happy, but he wouldn't have minded seeing them a bit more often.

"Hi, Gin," Harry yelled as he walked in the front door. He didn't miss this house at all. He loved his small, two bedroom flat. It was perfect for him and had a bedroom for Lily or which ever of his sons decided that his flat was closer than theirs when they had been out for a night on the town. Harry only ever knew they'd been there by the dirty dishes left in the sink.

Albus stuck his head out of the living room door.

"Hi, Dad," Albus said. "We're all in here."

Harry nodded. "I'll be in there a second." He took his coat off and flung it on the post at the bottom of the stairs, and slipped his shoes off, leaving them near the front door.

"You're late," Ginny reprimanded as he walked into the room.

"I know," Harry replied. "Sorry." He wasn't, though.

"Do you want a drink?" she sighed. She was sat on the couch with Tony, and in between them was their year old daughter, Charlotte.

Charlotte was the only reason that Ron was even talking to Harry. In fact, she was the only reason any of the Weasleys were talking to Harry. While they all agreed that Harry deciding he was gay after twenty-odd years of marriage was awful, they also agreed that Ginny getting pregnant from an affair was equally awful. So, in a sense, the Weasley family saw them as even. It was a very twisted bit of logic that still amused Harry to that day, but he didn't care. Ginny was happy again, and he got to keep his family. How could it have gone any better?

"I'll get it myself," Harry said. "Anyone else want one?"

James held up his bottle and Harry took note of what his son was drinking – Stella Artois – and headed to the fridge to pick up the drink.

When he returned he gave James his drink and then put his own on the coffee table.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing at Charlotte. Ginny nodded, and Harry swept her off the couch and into his arms. Resting her against his chest, he began to swing her gently.

"How are you two, then?" Harry asked his sons.

They both began to talk at once, and Harry missed about a minute of talking until James stopped and let Albus go first.

Albus smirked. "Well, I've found a flat mate I reckon. A lad from my course wants to move out of his parents house. Don't blame him – no offence, Mum."

"None taken," Ginny said dryly. "Although I presume you aren't planning on stealing any food today?"

Albus winced. "Don't know about that, I can't promise anything."

"How's the Department of Mysteries going then?" Harry asked.

Albus rolled his eyes. "You know I can't tell you that, Dad. How's the Auror Department?"

Harry sighed and hoisted Charlotte up to lie in his arms. "Not so bad. We've only had the new recruits in for two weeks now, and you know…"

"Anyone I'd know from Hogwarts?" Albus asked. James looked up from his conversation with Ginny as well.

"Yeah…" Harry said reluctantly. "Scorpius Malfoy for one."

Both of the boys started to snicker.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell the story," Albus said. James nodded and sat back to watch. "Well, Scorpius Malfoy – he's an odd fellow. Never really spoken to him myself, and I'm fairly sure there aren't many people who have spoken to him, but, in Fifth Year right, he suddenly got put in detention for like two months."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Albus started to snicker again. "He was caught giving the Head Boy a blow job in the Astronomy Tower by McGonagall. After that he was regularly found, you know, in flagrante delicto with one lad or another."

Ginny tutted at Albus, and James began to laugh as well.

"You better watch yourself, Dad," James said. "Rumour had it that he had a bit of a crush on Albus at some point."

Albus growled and jumped on James, and they began to wrestle on the couch, and then on the floor when they fell off.

Ginny rolled her eyes and moved the coffee table away so nothing would get broken. "Boys." She tutted again, and pulled Tony into the kitchen to help her with the dinner.

Harry sank into one of the armchairs with Charlotte, sitting her up. She began to babble contentedly at the sight of Albus and James on the floor.

What was everyone going on about? First Ron then the boys – just because Harry was gay and Scorpius apparently was as well, it didn't mean that anything would happen. Just because James was straight didn't mean he fancied every woman he met. Albus was not a good example – Harry suspected he did in fact fancy every woman he met.

Okay, so Scorpius was probably the kind of man Harry would go for in the looks department if he wanted a relationship. Which he didn't. How could he? He worked so much it was ridiculous and he spent a significant amount of the rest of his time asleep. Plus Scorpius was way too young for him.

Harry sighed. This train of thought was complete and utter bollocks, he was cutting it off… now. He'd spend the rest of the evening with his family not thinking about irresistible blondes that couldn't keep their eyes off him.

**: :**

  
Someone knocked on the door to Harry's office.

Harry looked up from his scattered paperwork, and called, "Come in." The paperwork was tedious, as most of it was, and he was glad for the brief interruption.

The door opened silently, and through it stepped Scorpius. The door was closed gently and Harry couldn't stop staring.

Harry cleared his throat a minute later. "How – how may I help you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Please," Scorpius said silkily. "Call me Scorpius, Auror Potter."

"Right, Scorpius," Harry said. "How may I help you?"

"May I sit?"

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. He grabbed the pile of parchment off the only guest chair, revealing a stain, and shoved it haphazardly in a corner. "You may."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose slightly, enough for Harry to notice and enough to exasperate him, but Scorpius sat. The stain was only coffee.

"I know we are only a month into the program," Scorpius said, "but I'm concerned about my duelling grades."

"Oh," Harry said and he stood up and walked over to the Auror Training filing cabinet. He opened the middle drawer and pulled out Scorpius's file before he sank back into his chair. "Right, well… your grades look fine," Harry admitted.

From the first week Scorpius had begun training, Harry had been looking for a reason to chuck him out, if only to get those hypnotic eyes off him, but Scorpius was progressing through the course perfectly. He didn't back-chat, which slightly disappointed Harry, and he'd taken the fitness warning very seriously.

Scorpius frowned. "No, they're not," he said abruptly.

Harry opened his mouth in astonishment. "Yes, they are."

"No, they're not."

"What exactly do you think is wrong with them?" Harry fumed.

"Look at my other grades," Scorpius insisted. "The duelling grades are much lower than those."

"Not by very much," Harry placated him. Scorpius was right, his duelling grades were his lowest out of all the modules, but they weren't bad by any means.

"They're not good enough," Scorpius said bluntly. "I was wondering whether there would be any opportunities for some extra training?"

"What? Like one on one?" Harry asked. No one had ever requested that before. The training course wasn't just tough, it was exhausting and sucked the life out of the trainees. Extra training was not needed.

"If possible," Scorpius said. He leant forwards, over the desk, holding Harry's gaze.

"No," Harry bluffed and he had to look away. He couldn't be alone with Scorpius for an extended period of time. There was no chance that situation could end well. He'd do something stupid like kiss him. "Wait until your three month review. If your grades are still not up to your standards, we can discuss it again."

"But…"

"No buts. The training program is thorough enough to get you through the final assessments. If your grades aren't what you're expecting, put some more hours in. But your grades aren't bad in the slightest. Give it some time and it is likely that it will come to you."

Scorpius sat in silence for a moment. "Do you have a list of books I may be able to look at instead?"

"I'll compile one for you," Harry promised. He stood up, and Scorpius copied his actions.

"OK," Scorpius said, sounding hesitant for the first time. "Thank you very much, Auror Potter."

"You're welcome," Harry sighed. "Seriously, Scorpius, you don't need to worry. Keep on as you are, it's likely you'll come first out of this year's recruits. I have no doubt in my mind that you will pass this with flying colours."

"Thank you." Scorpius flashed Harry a wide smile, a real smile. He stuck his hand out for Harry to take, who did so.

Scorpius had a good strong handshake. It slightly disturbed Harry that later that night he would be imagining that grip around his cock as he wanked. But, he knew it was inevitable, and he was past denying that he definitely wouldn't mind Scorpius in his bed.

The age difference barely crossed his mind – it was all in his imagination, what was the harm?

**: :**

  
Over the next few weeks, leading up to Christmas, Harry found himself in a perpetual state of arousal. To begin with it had been very uncomfortable and it had taken a covert cold shower or two in the changing rooms to get rid of his erection. Over time though, he got used to the feeling, enjoying the sensation of being so very aware of his own body. It also helped that he worked out the right combination of spells to wank right there in the privacy of his own office as well.

It had begun in the gym. Harry tried to go in early a couple of days a week to get in some fitness before he was supposed to start work. The gym was generally quiet that early in the morning – the rest of the Aurors had families at home, kids to send to school, wives to stay in bed with. There were sometimes a couple of younger recruits in there, but generally Harry was alone, and that was how he liked it.

The first time Scorpius had joined Harry in the gym at six in the morning, Harry had ignored him. Scorpius greeted him on the way in, and that was the end of all communication for that day.

The second time, Scorpius offered to spot weights for Harry, as long as he did the same for Scorpius, of course. Harry reluctantly agreed – he usually dragged Ron down to the gym once a week to do this. So, as Scorpius lifted weights with an ease that annoyed Harry, Harry found himself watching as droplets of sweat run down Scorpius's long, pale neck and beneath his black vest. Harry watched as Scorpius's cheeks became infused with pink through exertion, and Harry couldn't help wondering whether that same blush would spread over Scorpius's entire body when he was being fucked. As Harry grew harder in his jogging bottoms, he thanked Merlin for how loose they were. Then, as soon as Scorpius was finished with his sets, Harry made his excuses and hurried away to the changing rooms to take care of himself, so to speak.

When he spotted weights for another attractive male trainee a few days later he felt nothing.

The third time, that very morning, the gym was quite a bit busier. This happened sometimes when the recruits heard that the qualified Aurors spent time in the gym early in the morning. It would die off in a couple of days – it always did. In the centre of the gym, there was a large area of mats. Often there would be people doing press-ups and sit-ups. Today, Scorpius was on the mats.

"Auror Potter," Scorpius said. He stood gracefully from his sitting position and took a step towards Harry. Harry hated his voice, hated how it went directly to his cock, making him hard when he was supposed to be exercising.

"Scorpius," Harry greeted him with a nod.

"Would you like to warm up with me?" Scorpius asked, gesturing vaguely to the mats.

"Er…" Harry said. "Well…" He looked around. A lot of the machines were taken up already. There wouldn't really be any harm in it, would there? Perhaps Harry would come across a hideous personality trait as they worked out, turning him off completely.

"Good," Scorpius said, and Harry was treated to one of his rare smiles.

Harry joined Scorpius on the mats and began to stretch his muscles out. He'd been doing this for years now – he knew his routine for doing this well. As Harry bent his knee to stretch the muscles in his calf, he noticed Scorpius next to him.

Scorpius had pulled a sweatshirt off his lithe frame and was now clad in just a thin white vest and a pair of dark shorts. Scorpius was mimicking Harry's movements as he switched legs, matching his timing.

Harry wondered if Scorpius would mimic his movements when Harry was fucking him. Would he push up with his hips as Harry thrust inside him? Would he be as eager as Harry expected, wanting as much of Harry's cock as possible inside him?

Harry raised one foot behind himself and grabbed it, balancing on one leg, Harry leant forwards to rest his hand on Scorpius's shoulder. Harry kept his eyes off Scorpius, looking right past his ear. He could tell that Scorpius was looking directly at his face. Harry could see the muscles in Scorpius's strained slightly. What was he looking at?

They continued in this manner, each taking turns to choose the exercise they both did. Harry was steadily getting harder as Scorpius bent over to touch his toes, showing off his perfect arse, and leaning to the side and making his top ride up, displaying miles and miles of pale skin.

Then: "Auror Potter," Scorpius said. He collapsed on his back, his chest heaving with heavy breaths. "The back of my leg cramps up sometimes. Would you help me stretch it?"

Harry nodded and fell to his knees on the mats. "What do you want me to do?"

The look Scorpius shot Harry could only be described as coy. He blinked his long, blond lashes, and looked at Harry from underneath his fringe.

"Come here," Scorpius said. If Harry was the poetic type, he would have said Scorpius purred. "Just sit astride my thigh." Scorpius pulled his right leg up to his chest.

"What?"

"Just… please?"

Harry nodded reluctantly and got into the position Scorpius had described. Scorpius rested his leg on Harry's shoulder for a second while he shifted to get comfortable.

"Right," Scorpius said. "Brace yourself on your right hand and use the left to push my leg, so my ankle is near my ear."

Harry swallowed the saliva which had pooled in his mouth. "How far can your leg go before it hurts?"

"All the way."

Harry nodded blankly and did as Scorpius had asked. He leant forwards, holding onto Scorpius's calf and pushing his leg backwards.

"All right?" Harry asked. Scorpius's face looked strained.

"Perfect," Scorpius said. "More."

Harry leant forwards more, practically draping his entire body over Scorpius's. He could only imagine what they looked like. Scorpius lying on his back, one of his legs practically wrapped around his head, Harry on top of him, pushing. If they were any less clad, their stretch would have been indistinguishable from sex. Harry glanced around the room – it had thankfully cleared out a lot now - he suspected it was getting close to clocking in time.

"Switch legs?" Scorpius asked, and Harry did as he was told.

But this time, there was a problem. As soon as Scorpius had relaxed into the position and Harry pushed down to lie across Scorpius once again, Harry accidentally relaxed and his cock, harder than ever, pressed into Scorpius's hip.

Harry gasped quietly and looked up at Scorpius, needing to know whether he had noticed. Of course he had noticed, there was no mistaking the feeling of a hard cock against your leg. Could he really convince himself it had been an accident? Now it was out in the open something had to be done.

There was a smirk on his face and a blush across his cheeks, and Harry knew without a shadow of doubt, that Scorpius had planned this. He'd planned this teasing over the last couple of months, planned on asking Harry to help him stretch. What else was he planning?

Without a word Harry jumped to his feet and stormed off, furious beyond belief at himself and at Scorpius fucking Malfoy.

He headed to the showers, determined to set it to cold, and wash any thoughts about Scorpius from his mind forever. After this shower, that was it. Harry was fairly certain he would end up having to go to a club in the next few days and find someone to sleep with. The frustration had been building for a long time now. Too long.

Harry threw his gym clothes into a corner of the empty locker room and slung his towel low around his naked hips. He grabbed his bag of toiletries and jumped in the shower.

The cold water flowed down his body, soaking his hair, running in rivulets over his muscles, and Harry swore. His erection hadn't calmed down at all, and he began to wonder whether any amount of cold water would help.

"Fuck," Harry said, slapping the tiled wall of the shower with one hand and grasping his cock with the other.

He jerked himself off quickly, gripping himself tightly. He was relentless, determined to pull this orgasm out of himself as fast as he could. The less time it took, the less time Harry had to think about Scorpius.

His mind filled with images of Scorpius, naked. On his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder with his eyes smouldering. Lying back on a bed, his cock in his hand. Fucking himself on his fingers, moaning and writhing. On his knees before Harry, taking Harry's cock in his mouth and down his throat. On top of Harry, sinking himself down onto Harry's cock.

Harry came with a loud shout, smacking the wall at the same time his come hit it in messy spurts.

**: :**

"Ron," Harry said. "Is there anything I can do to make you take over my duelling class for me?"

"Gunna be honest, Harry, not a chance in hell. Why?" Ron said. He took a sip of his pint and sighed in satisfaction.

Harry put his head in his hands. "I don't think I can do this."

Ron frowned. "Is someone giving you trouble? You normally scare the shit out of them all."

"Not really… sort of. Fucking Scorpius Malfoy," Harry admitted. "I know we thought he'd be trouble, but it's so much worse than I thought."

Ron laughed. "Ginny told me what Al revealed. Anything to do with that?"

"Not in the sense that he's been caught sucking cock in the changing rooms or anything," Harry said.

"What then?"

"I think you were right – about him having a thing for me," Harry said. He took a big gulp of his pint.

Ron cackled. "I knew it! Has he done something then?"

Harry hesitated. "Not as such. I mean, he just keeps looking at me, all the time, and he's asking me to help him stretch in the gym, and give him private duelling lessons as well. I don't want to discourage him from doing better in training, but I'm going to have to say something, aren't I?"

Ron made a face. "I dunno about that. I mean, everyone knows he looks at you, but has he actually done anything you can complain about?"

"No," Harry admitted reluctantly. "I suppose not."

"Exactly!" Ron said. "And, as much as I would like to chuck him out for sexual harassment, he hasn't done anything and Scorpius is the best we have. I mean, if he does something, by all means, but…"

"I know," Harry sighed before he shook himself out of his low mood. "How are you, how's things at home?"

Ron grunted. "Not brilliant. Don't think I've seen Hermione in a week. I slept on the couch the week before that."

"Oh," Harry said. "What's wrong?"

Ron shook his head. "Not a clue. She's just not there. I was starting to wonder if she had somebody else."

"No!" Harry insisted. "She wouldn't do that to you, not Hermione."

"Yeah." Ron tried to smile through gritted teeth. It came out more as a grimace.

"You'll be fine," Harry said. "Absolutely fine."

And so will I, Harry decided. As long as he kept thinking with his head and not any other part of his anatomy, there would be no problems. He knew what the repercussions would be if anything did happen with Scorpius. He'd lose his job, he'd never be allowed back to the Ministry. His family would be repulsed by him; he'd probably have to move away. He'd lose everything.

The thing was, these things were a lot easier to remember when Scorpius wasn't in front of Harry, looking at Harry with those eyes, looking like he did, acting like he did. Harry knew that once he came face to face with Scorpius all rational thought would fly out of his mind.

It was lust at first sight, there was no other explanation for it, and it had been so long since Harry had felt like that, he didn't know how to control himself anymore. But he could stay away from Scorpius. He could. Just as long as Scorpius behaved himself everything would all be fine.

**: :**

The next morning, when Scorpius looked at Harry during duelling practise and licked his lips - blow-job lips - Harry knew he was doomed. He was going to hell, there was no doubt about it, so fuck it, he thought. Why not enjoy the ride?

When there was a knock at his office door, Harry knew who it would be. He cleared his throat and stood up, straightening his robes as he walked over to the door. He had his speech planned out in his head, the one that would send Scorpius away. But then he opened the door and his plans melted away as if they had never existed almost instantly.

Scorpius entered Harry's office without a word and shut the door behind him. He cast a Locking Charm wordlessly, but Harry heard the door lock click, as well as another spell. Harry guessed it was a Silencing Spell. They would do.

Harry raised an eyebrow, questioning Scorpius on his actions. Scorpius smirked, the smug little bastard, and Harry gripped his wand tightly.

"What do you want?" Harry growled. He was hard already.

"What do you think I want?" Scorpius asked, his voice nonchalant and lazy, and God, Harry didn't know which verb he wanted to use to describe what he wanted to do to Scorpius: punch or fuck. He was obviously just here for sex – some kind of leverage for better grades. Harry ignored the voice in his head that told him that he didn't need better grades – he was the best. That explanation made some twisted sense in his brain – the right kind of logic that still had enough presence to say: bad idea! How dare he make Harry feel like this, how dare he entice Harry into ruining his career, his life.

"Perhaps you're going to ask for more 'private lessons'? Harry tried to keep his voice harsh and authoritative. Maybe his plan was salvageable.

Scorpius ignored him and wandered across the office to sit in the chair behind Harry's desk. He settled himself comfortably before answering. "It depends upon what kind of private lessons you're offering, _Sir_. I don't think the duelling ones are necessary any more, are they?"

Harry grunted. His grades had improved.

"Maybe you should congratulate me, _Sir_."

"Scorpius, we can't do this," Harry warned.

Scorpius jumped to his feet, and then Harry was up against the door, every inch of Scorpius pressed flush to his body. For a moment neither of them moved; they just looked. Then, as if in slow motion, Scorpius lowered his head and began to kiss Harry's neck, touches as soft as a butterfly landing.

Harry's breathing was already getting out of hand. He couldn't let Scorpius see him that out of control. Harry was supposed to be in charge here, not Scorpius.

Quickly, before Scorpius could open his trap and complain, Harry spun them around, pushing Scorpius against the door and capturing his lips in a kiss.

If something that violent could be called a kiss. They were both too worked up, too frustrated to do anything but bite at each others' mouths, tongues searching violently, teeth pulling at lips.

Harry tried to calm himself down, taking Scorpius's face in both his hands, slowing them down drastically, turning it into in an actual kiss.

Harry ran his tongue across Scorpius's lips, sliding his tongue in and twisting it around Scorpius's own. Scorpius moaned into Harry's mouth, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him in closer. Harry felt like he could really lose himself in Scorpius, a feeling he hadn't had since the early days of his marriage. Harry slipped his hands down Scorpius's skinny frame before laying his palms on his arse, squeezing the cheeks firmly, and pulling Scorpius's crotch up towards his. He showed no resistance as Harry pinned him to the door and had his way with his mouth.

Running his hands through Harry's hair, Scorpius slid his knee between Harry's thighs, lifting his leg to allow Harry to rub himself against it. And Harry was lost. He pushed Scorpius into the door again, moaning at Scorpius's gasp of pain as his shoulders hit the wood.

"Tell me that was a Silencing Charm you put on the room," Harry murmured against Scorpius's neck, as he licked and sucked at the fluttering pulse point.

"Of course it was."

"Good." Harry finally took his hands away from that delectable arse and started to undo the buttons of Scorpius's shirt. With every extra inch of skin that the shirt revealed, Harry licked the skin roughly. When all of the buttons were undone, Scorpius was panting. Harry gently eased the shirt off Scorpius's shoulders and reverently ran his hands over the acres of pale, milky skin.

As Harry began to rub his thumbs over Scorpius's small brown nipples, Scorpius reached out to grab the door frame. Harry smirked at him and Scorpius mouthed the words, "Fuck off," to him, but they dissolved into a groan as Harry pinched his nipples. He lowered his head to soothe the skin with gentle licks.

Scorpius moaned again, burying his hands in Harry's hair before pulling him up to face level. He planted a messy kiss on Harry's swollen lips. "What… what can I call you?"

Harry's confusion must have shown on his face as Scorpius hurried to clarify.

"I mean as hot as calling you Auror Potter is, and as many wanks I've had thinking about you fucking me while I say that, I can't today… what can I call you?" Scorpius begged.

"Harry," Harry insisted, "Harry is fine." A rush of arousal had flooded his body when Scorpius talked about him touching himself.

"Good," Scorpius said, a smug smile gracing his lips. "Harry." Scorpius took Harry's hand and dragged him over to his desk. He sat Harry down in his chair before sinking to his knees beneath the desk.

"Scorpius…" Harry didn't know desperate tone in his voice had come from.

This time when Scorpius smirked, Harry wasn't tempted to punch the look off his face, just kiss him until he forgot how.

Scorpius undid Harry's trousers as Harry shrugged off his robes, leaving his shirt and tie done up.

"Take your trousers off," Harry said. Scorpius opened his mouth to protest but Harry continued to talk. "I want to see you touching yourself as you suck me off."

A wicked smile appeared on Scorpius's face. He nodded and pulled his wand out. With a quick flick of his wrist, their trousers and boxers were gone. Harry loosened his tie and opened a few buttons of his shirt, painfully aware of how closely was Scorpius watching.

Scorpius finally settled himself comfortably back on his heels and took his own cock in his hand. He pumped his fist up and down the shaft a couple of times as Harry watched avidly.

"You're going to get me in so much trouble," Harry whispered. He scooted his arse down the chair and braced his hands on the chair.

Finally Scorpius leant forwards and took Harry's cock in his hand. His hand was warm from where he had been touching himself, and his fingers were slightly sticky with Scorpius's own pre-come. Harry gasped and thrust his hips upwards. Scorpius lowered his head and engulfed Harry's cock with his mouth.

Harry watched as Scorpius stretched his full, pink lips around the girth of Harry's cock. Cheeks hollowing, Scorpius sucked as he took his mouth off Harry, then sank back down onto it. Harry whined at every loss of contact. He'd never known anyone that sucked cock like Scorpius – he was _hungry_ for it. Having someone so eager was an enormous turn on for Harry, and he had a sudden surge of lust for Scorpius, and an urge to kiss him as well.

Taking the base of Harry's cock in his hand, Scorpius licked up the full length of Harry's cock. He twisted his tongue around the head, sliding his tongue around the foreskin and licking the dip at the top. Harry moaned again, thrusting his hips up, trying to get his cock in that perfect mouth again. His cock was pulsing, throbbing. Scorpius looked like he was planning on taking all day with this. Harry _needed_ to come – he didn't know how much longer he could stand the teasing pace of Scorpius's mouth. His hands tightened on the arms of the chair, fingernails digging harshly into soft leather.

"Scorpius," Harry moaned, Scorpius finally took pity on him, sucking Harry's cock into his mouth properly, letting it slide as far down his throat as he could handle. Scorpius slid his hands under Harry's arse and pushed up, and Harry took the hint, thrusting up and fucking Scorpius's mouth.

Harry barely noticed when one hand disappeared, but he heard or rather felt Scorpius moan around his cock. There was nothing Harry fantasised about more than having the freedom, and be trusted enough by another person to be allowed to use them like this. It was all for his pleasure, and nothing else.

His fingers curled around the arms again, the muscles in his arms hurting from the strain of not burying his hands in Scorpius's hair.

Scorpius pulled off again, taking his hand off his cock and rubbing his jaw. He kept one hand on Harry's cock, pumping up and down slowly.

"All right?" Harry asked, breathless.

Scorpius nodded, looking furious with himself.

Harry took Scorpius's hand off his cock and started stroking himself instead, leaving both of Scorpius's hands free to massage his jaw.

All of a sudden, Scorpius batted Harry's hand away and sunk himself back onto Harry's cock, stopping when he had taken it all in his mouth, and his nose was brushing wiry hairs. Scorpius's renewed enthusiasm told Harry this was it – he wasn't going to mess around anymore, he was going to finally give Harry what he wanted, what he needed.

Again, Scorpius worked his mouth up and down, sucking gently and wrapping his tongue around the head, licking at the long vein that ran along the length. Then working his mouth harder, sucking for all he was worth. Harry began to get used to Scorpius's pattern – a couple of short sharp sucks to the head then he would sink his mouth to the hilt and pull his mouth off slowly. Over and over again. His pace began to quicken, and Harry was sure he was going to spontaneously combust or something. He had been feeling his orgasm building up and up for a while now; his balls drawing up close to his body. His cock was brushing the back of Scorpius's throat and one day – assuming there was another day – Harry would ask him to let his cock down Scorpius's throat, like he had done briefly before. Then he would come right down his throat, and Scorpius would take it and love it.

Harry's back arched off the chair, but he tried his best to keep his hips still – he thought he was going to have to physically hold himself down if Scorpius didn't let him come soon. He would just have to increase the pace and pressure just a little bit more, and it would happen, he would come harder than he had in a long time.

"Scorpius," Harry moaned, and that did it. Scorpius sucked harder than Harry had thought was possible, and Harry was coming silently, arching off his chair, fingers digging in the leather. Scorpius kept up 'til he'd sucked out every last drop of Harry's pleasure.

Harry opened his eyes when his breathing felt like it had returned to a normal pace. Scorpius was sitting on the desk now, his shirt open, his legs spread and his hand on his own cock.

Harry motioned to Scorpius to get up onto the chair, and he did, straddling Harry's legs and sitting on his knees. Scorpius leant forwards and kissed Harry gently, before resting his forehead on Harry's and starting to wank himself off. Harry added his hand – it was larger and rougher than Scorpius's own - and he stroked Scorpius quickly. It didn't take much, Scorpius had already been touching himself as he sucked Harry off, and Harry suspected he had been pretty turned on by the actual art of oral sex as well.

After only a few strokes, Harry felt Scorpius's legs clamp around his own and his back tense as his come spilled over Harry's fist in thick, warm waves.

The room was quiet for a few minutes as Scorpius regained his breath. Without a word, Scorpius climbed off Harry's knee and grabbed his wand from where it had ended up on the desk. He cast a Cleaning Charm that tingled across Harry's skin and then his boxers and trousers reappeared. A quick glance at Scorpius confirmed that he was one again perfectly groomed – Harry could still feel the heat in his own face and he knew that his hair was a mess – there wouldn't be any doubt about what he had been doing if someone came in the office now.

Harry hurried to stand to his feet as he realised Scorpius was getting ready to leave. He took the Silencing Charm off and unlocked the door.

"Scorpius…" he said, and Scorpius spun around to face Harry. "Come… come here." Whose was that alien voice coming out of his mouth?

Scorpius frowned slightly before walking over to Harry. "What?" he asked, and Harry fancied he could hear a note of arrogance in his voice.

Harry grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him, hard, like the first kisses they had shared. Scorpius gasped, and Harry took full advantage, slipping his tongue into Scorpius's mouth.

There was a knock at the door, and they pulled away quickly, rubbing at swollen lips. Flattening his hair, Harry coughed to clear his throat and called, "Who is it?"

"It's me!" Ron called.

"Fuck," Harry muttered, "We've got a meeting. Are you… okay?"

Scorpius nodded and went to open the door.

"Oh," Ron said. "Hello, Scorpius."

"Auror Weasley," Scorpius said. "Thank you _very_ much, Auror Potter," he said, turning so Ron couldn't see his face and giving Harry a wicked grin, one Harry recognised from when Scorpius had been on his knees beneath Harry's desk.

"You're welcome, Scorpius," Harry said, giving him a small smile back.

Scorpius nodded and disappeared, and Harry tried his best not to watch his arse as he left.

Ron walked in and shut the door behind him. "What the fuck did he want?" he asked, collapsing into the chair in front of Harry's desk.

Harry froze for a moment as he walked to his own chair. It was still warm from where he had been sitting when Scorpius had sucked his cock and when he'd come all over Harry's hand. Could he tell Ron about this? He didn't think Ron would report him or anything, they were both adults after all, and it wasn't against the rules exactly – just heavily frowned upon. Still it wasn't a good idea was it?

Had kissing Scorpius afterwards been the biggest mistake at all? Could that give him hope it would happen again, assuming that was what he wanted. Harry prayed to God that Scorpius was just wanted a one-off, and that would be the end of it. Maybe the stares would stop, maybe Harry could stop wanking to images of him, maybe now he was out of Harry's system.

"Er…nothing," Harry answered. "Just being his usual pushy little shit self."

"Tosser…" Ron grunted. "Right, the Harclaw case…"

**: :**

  
It wasn't until Harry got back to his flat that night that he began to feel exceedingly guilty about what he'd done. How had he let himself become so blindsided by lust that he would actually sleep with a recruit?

How had it come to this? How could he have taken advantage of one of his recruits? A first year recruit, the son of someone he went to school with for fucks sake. His eldest son was older than the boy who'd just sucked his cock.

It was a Friday night; the recruits only trained during the week but soon they would start getting called in at the weekends to help with cases, and not long after that the night shift would become a required element of the job as well. But for now, while they were still in basic of training, they were only there nine to five.

Harry went in at the weekend, every weekend. He stayed late most nights, and sometimes stayed in overnight as well. But Scorpius wouldn't be there tomorrow; and Harry didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

On the one hand, if he was there, Harry would have been able to apologise and hopefully put the whole thing behind him. On the other hand if he was there, and they had to try and act normally around each other straight away, it would all go tits up. Harry knew that for a fact.

What had he done? He'd totally fucked up – first thing Monday he would find Scorpius in the gym and apologise. It wouldn't happen again.

It was out of his system now; he was an adult he had enough control over himself to dictate whether or not he carried on sleeping with one of his recruits.

But then again – they hadn't technically slept together, had they?

**: :**

  
Monday morning came and Harry sat on the bike in the gym waiting for Scorpius to appear. Monday was always a dead morning in the gym – most people found it hard enough to get up on a Monday morning anyway, without getting up early to go to the gym and _exercise_.

Scorpius came though. Harry didn't know whether it was because he knew Harry would be there, or just because he liked the gym when it was quiet as well.

The door opened and Harry froze. Scorpius walked across the gym, he looked like he was reading something, and went straight to the changing rooms. He didn't look up. They were going to be alone and Harry wasn't sure whether that was a good idea or not. His plan had been to ambush Scorpius in the gym and take him to the changing rooms, which would hopefully be occupied, and have a hushed apologetic conversation in there. It had seemed like the perfect plan to Harry, but now all he could see was the flaw. He hadn't counted on it just being the two of them there. He got off the bike and paced the room for a moment, glancing at the changing room door as if it would solve his dilemma for him.

It didn't. It remained resolutely shut, keeping Scorpius away from Harry. Harry flopped down on the mats, and began to do some sit ups. Then he jumped up – that was where it had begun. That was where it had evolved from just a few looks and glances to something physical.

"Fucking fucking fuck," Harry swore and marched through the changing room door. He would end it swiftly and that would be that. No problem.

He stalked down the corridor leading to the male changing rooms and entered, the door clattering against the wall as it hit.

He stopped in his tracks. There Scorpius was, dressed in a pair of shorts and nothing else. Just looking at him Harry knew he couldn't do it. His good intentions he had evaporated with one glance from Scorpius.

"Auror Potter," Scorpius said with a smirk. "Accosting me in the showers, are we now?"

"Scorpius… please don't talk," Harry begged.

"Have you told anyone about our little dalliance, _Sir_?" Scorpius asked. He advanced on Harry, who began to realise how a deer felt like as it was being hunted.

"No, Scorpius, I haven't," Harry told him. He could do this, he could be the adult here and end this. "And I'm not going to. That is not going to happen again."

Scorpius just looked at him. "Yes it will."

"No it won't," Harry retorted.

"Yes it will."

"Look, I'm not playing games with you here. It was a mistake. It can't happen again. If someone found out I'd lose my job, you'd get chucked out – it would ruin our lives."

"I know all about the repercussions of this," Scorpius murmured. "Don't you think I've thought about that? It's all I can think of when I'm not thinking about you. I know how wrong this could go just as much as you do, but I can't help myself. And I really wish I could."

"We can avoid each other," Harry said desperately. "We can stop helping each other stretch and spot weights, and you can go to Auror Weasley if you have problems. We can do this."

"I can't," Scorpius said. "I've been trying this whole time, and how did that end up? Me on my knees. Not that I minded, I loved it. But it's going to happen again."

"No it won't."

"It will." Scorpius began to walk towards Harry. "It's why you're here. You want me to suck you again – you knew we would be alone, and you wanted me to tell you it's fine. I'm not going to tell you it will all be fine because it won't. But I'm going to do it anyway."

"Please," Harry breathed.

Scorpius was standing against his body now, running his hands up Harry's arms. Harry suddenly found it difficult to think, to breathe. All he wanted - _needed_ \- was to touch, to feel.

"Please what? Get off me, or get me off?" Scorpius teased.

Harry clenched his jaw. "The last one. This – this has to be the last time though," he insisted, pleaded.

"Of course," Scorpius agreed as he fell to his knees. "Of course."

And then Scorpius worked his magic, and Harry forgot all about how wrong this was. How could something that felt this good be so wrong? Harry tugged at Scorpius's hair to let him know he was coming and Scorpius pulled off.

"This isn't the last time is it?" Scorpius whispered.

"No!" Harry yelled, knowing that was what Scorpius wanted to hear, knowing he was playing right into Scorpius's hands, and that was what would get his mouth back on Harry's cock.

"I'll find you then," Scorpius said and he started to fist Harry's cock quickly. "It'll be private I promise. No one will ever know."

"Okay," Harry said. "Okay, just please..."

Scorpius did as he was told, taking Harry's cock back in his mouth, and Harry let himself succumb once again.

**: :**

  
"Scorpius! What are you doing here?" Harry had the unmistakeable urge to hide behind his front door and just stick his head out. This was what he had meant by he'd find Harry? It was private though – and it would only be the one time. Obviously, they just needed to fuck to get it out of their systems. And then everything would be fine. They could forget all about it.

It was a Saturday night; he'd just got back from a long day and night at work dealing with the Harclaw case _again_. So far, all he'd done since he'd been home was change into jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, and order Chinese food. And that was about all he was planning to do as well. Tomorrow would likely be another long day at work – the case was going really quite badly and Harry needed to sort it out quickly.

Scorpius shrugged one shoulder. "I thought you might like to see me… somewhere that wasn't your office or the gym." He peered at Harry through those long eyelashes Harry loved so much, his blue eyes looking a lot more hopeful than the expression on his face.

Harry willed himself not to get an erection just from looking at Scorpius and hearing his references to their recent escapades.

"Um… I suppose," Harry said with a smile. "Do you want to come in then? I've just ordered Chinese but there'll be enough for two." Surely there wasn't any harm in that? Harry was almost certain they were both in this for the same things – a bit of company and a decent shag. True, if Scorpius had finished his training, and maybe was a few years older, Harry would be interested in pursuing a proper relationship with him. But the fact was, Scorpius was a recruit, a _young_ recruit.

Scorpius smiled, and Harry was certain he was more than half hard already. "You ordered enough?" He stepped inside the hallway and Harry shut the door behind him.

"I usually order too much. When I used to live with the family, we ordered loads so I got used to the variety. I've narrowed it down a bit now but I still end up with enough to have another meal of it for breakfast."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose and Harry laughed. "Chow mein for breakfast – it doesn't get better than that."

Scorpius considered him for a moment. "Maybe I can try some in the morning then?"

Harry grinned. "If there's any left, you're welcome to it."

"Good," Scorpius said decisively, and stood on his tiptoes to pull Harry's bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. Harry leant into the gentle kiss before pulling away. Tonight, Harry wanted to get to know Scorpius a bit better, it wasn't all going to be about sex. Well, not 'til later, anyway.

"Want a beer?" Harry asked and he walked into the kitchen, motioning for Scorpius to follow him.

"Sure," Scorpius said. "Can I have a look around?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. He handed Scorpius a bottle, popping the lid off, before grabbing his own and leading Scorpius to the living room.

Harry frowned as he surveyed the room. God, he was a messy twat. "Er… excuse the mess."

Scorpius laughed. "I've been in your office enough times to know you don't have a House Elf, don't worry."

Picking up a pair of boxers from the floor and hiding them behind his back, Harry snorted before leading Scorpius back to the hall way. "Right, er, spare bedroom and the bathroom." Harry opened the doors to each room, letting Scorpius nose inside for a minute before moving on.

As his hand hovered over the handle to his own bedroom, Harry prayed he'd made his bed that morning. He swung the door open and sighed in relief that he had – in fact the whole room was a lot tidier than usual. Scorpius just nodded as he surveyed it then left and wandered back to the living room. As Harry passed the spare room again he opened the door quickly, chucking the boxers in before heading back to Scorpius.

When Harry found him – not that it was difficult in a flat this size – he was lounging on the couch, sipping his beer and frowning at the football match on the television.

"What's this?" Scorpius asked.

"Football," he said, making sure to add disgust to his tone. How could anyone not know what football was? "Didn't you take Muggle Studies?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "No."

Rolling his eyes, Harry flopped down on the couch next to Scorpius. "I should have guessed. Well, it's their version of Quidditch. They kick the ball from one end to the other and have to score in the goals, see?"

"It doesn't look as much fun as Quidditch," Scorpius decided.

Harry shrugged. "Well, we can't all have brooms, can we?"

"I suppose." Scorpius hadn't taken his eyes off the television. "What are the rules then?"

Harry laughed. "Now there's a question. It's complicated to explain. Not as bad as the rules of Quidditch though," he admitted.

"What's the team called that you support?"

"I don't follow it religiously or anything, but I am quite partial to watching a West Ham game. One of the lads I went to Hogwarts with was crazy about them, and it kind of stuck."

"Who was that?"

"Dean Thomas," Harry answered. "He works in the Ministry actually."

Scorpius nodded and took a sip of his beer.

Settling back for a minute, Harry tapped his bottle on his front two teeth for a minute before the door bell rang. It interrupted a comfortable silence that Harry spent looking at Scorpius, while pretending to watch the television.

"Hold that?" Harry asked, passing Scorpius his beer bottle. Harry didn't have a clue how casual he should be around Scorpius. He had no doubt whatsoever that Scorpius was not used to anything like the flat Harry lived in, or the life he lived. It felt as if Scorpius was sucking him in with every breath took and every word he spoke. But, if Scorpius wanted to get to know Harry better he needed to see how Harry actually lived, not see the façade Harry could put up to impress him. Harry was a normal bloke, who didn't do the dishes often enough, only washed his clothes when he'd run out of boxers and fell asleep in front of the T.V. too often.

Harry fetched the Chinese off the delivery man and then padded to the kitchen to dish it up. He pulled the foil packages out of the bag, along with the prawn crackers and fortune cookies.

"What do you like?" Harry called.

He didn't get an answer but he could hear as Scorpius put down the bottles he held and walk out to the kitchen.

"I've not had Chinese takeaway before," Scorpius admitted when he appeared.

Harry dropped the fork he was holding and shook his head in disbelief. "What planet do you live on?" he asked incredulously. As Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, Harry held up his hand. "Don't worry; I can answer my own question. Malfoy Manor planet. I'll just give you some to try then?"

Scorpius looked over the food and sniffed, wrinkling his nose. "Perhaps that would be best."

Harry chuckled and began to spoon out portions of the food. Nerves were currently overtaking hunger at the moment – he had a good idea of what tonight was going to bring. He wasn't sure eating a lot was a good idea for either of them and was suddenly very grateful he wasn't a fan of Indian food. Plus, with his heart in his throat, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to eat at all.

He finished giving out decently small portions of each dish before handing Scorpius his plate and some cutlery. Scorpius looked blankly at the items in his hands before glancing at Harry.

"We eat in front of the T.V. here, sunshine," Harry said and tilted his head in the direction of the living room.

Harry plonked himself down on the couch, sticking a cushion on his knee and putting his warm plate on that. "Come on," Harry said, and picked up the cushion for Scorpius.

Scorpius finally sat down and Harry watched as he struggled to balance both the cushion and plate on his knee while holding his knife and fork.

Harry sighed. "Look, I'm sure this is loads different to living at home, but this is my life. I'm a work-a-holic, and when I'm not in the office I don't want to be faffing around with the silver dinner service, all right?"

"I wasn't judging you," Scorpius said. "You're right; it is different. But good different. It's more relaxed, I know I'm not going to get told off for putting my feet on the couch or anything. Am I?"

Harry laughed. "Feel free."

Scorpius smiled. "Exactly. I – I could get used to it." Harry could see a blush on Scorpius's face from the corner of his eye, but he chose not to comment. Harry might not have been blushing, but his heart was racing at the idea of Scorpius being here on a regular basis, being around him, being with him.

"Good," he said instead, trying for nonchalant. "Tuck in then."

They both began to eat quietly - Scorpius experienced his first Chinese takeaway, eating carefully but quickly, and Harry concentrated on shovelling as many chicken balls down his throat as possible - as West Ham got beat again.

After a few minutes, Scorpius began to talk again, for which Harry was grateful – he was starting to feel like he was the only one of them who ever spoke. Then again, it was nice to have the opportunity to speak. In his marriage, Ginny had been the vocal one; he had been in the background. Another reason for their divorce. If he was ever in another long-term relationship, he was going to make sure that his partner was comfortable, and neither of them felt like they had to shut up for the sake of the other.

Scorpius gestured at the pictures on top of the television set. "I never really knew James, Al or Lily in school."

"I'm not surprised," Harry said around a mouthful of rice. "They've got enough cousins to form two Quidditch teams, practically all in Gryffindor. Apart from Al. No explanations for that one."

Scorpius laughed. Harry noticed he was pushing his food around his plate rather than eating it. "I did speak to him a few times though," Scorpius said. "You're very alike."

"You think?" Harry asked, surprised. "People say that a lot though, about how we look as well. He's a lot more confident than I've ever been though."

"I can see that," Scorpius admitted. "Don't take it the wrong way, but he can come off as a bit arrogant at times. You're…softer."

"Takes after my father," Harry said, "Or so I've been told from people who have known them both."

"You don't look that alike either. You have the same hair and eyes, I'll admit that. But your eyelashes are longer than I've ever noticed Al's being, and your cheekbones are higher… I sound like such a girl," Scorpius said ruefully, shaking his head.

"No," Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Harry looked at the remains of his dinner and decided he was finished. He glanced at Scorpius who was still playing with his. "You finished?" Harry asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Not your thing?" Harry asked, clambering up and taking the plate off Scorpius.

"No! I mean yes." Scorpius hurried to placate him. "It's not that at all, I'm quite looking forward to having my morning chow mein actually."

"Not hungry then?"

"I guess not."

Harry cleaned their plates with a flick of his wand. Then, he shoved the rest of the food on a plate and cast a Preservation Charm on it. Grabbing a couple more bottles of beer, he headed back.

"Harry?" Scorpius said, his eyes down and fingers fiddling with a loose string of cotton on a cushion. "Can I ask you something?"

Harry flopped down. "Sure."

"What would your family – your kids – say if they knew about me?"

Harry froze. "I honestly have no idea. I'd guess they'd try and convince me to stop. But I'm an adult and so are you, so I think they'd come around." He was lying – they would in fact crucify him. But that had the possibility of scaring Scorpius off, and it had been a _long_ time since Harry had had sex.

"What about Auror Weasley? He hates me."

Harry searched for words. "He doesn't hate you," Harry finally said. "It's just, we were expecting certain things from you, being who you are, and you surprised us both. We both know you're the best we have at the moment. He respects that and so do I."

"Really?"

"Really."

"OK," Scorpius said. "Thank you."

"What about your family?" Harry groaned. "Your father would use any excuse to have me fired. I don't blame him I'd do the same in his situation. Probably try to have him castrated as well."

Scorpius hesitated but nodded. "He would. We wouldn't be able to tell him – not 'til I was finished training anyway. But the age thing – there was an age gap between my mother's parents – 15 years. It's not much more than that."

Harry laughed. He was very relieved that Scorpius wasn't expecting much in the next couple of years. A sudden thought of incredulity flooded his senses. What was he going on about? There wasn't going to be a future for them. "Well, it's a bridge we'll cross if we come to it, yeah?" He did his best not to wince as he said it.

Scorpius nodded, and visibly relaxed, leaning back against the couch.

Suddenly, Harry was nervous. They'd finished eating, they had a chat about something that had been bothering Harry – surely there was only one way to finish the evening? But Harry didn't want to push it – he was quite amazed to find he actually enjoyed just sitting and talking to Scorpius. It wasn't going to make things any easier at all.

"Is it OK if I use your bathroom?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh!" Harry said, "Of course. You remember where it is, don't you?"

Scorpius smiled. "I do. I'll be back in a second."

Harry settled down into the cushions of the couch and lost himself in the late night chat show which had followed the football.

A couple of minutes later, Scorpius called his name. "Harry?"

"You all right?" Harry yelled back, getting to his feet and walking through to the hall way.

Scorpius stood in front of his bedroom door; his head was cocked, eyes staring at Harry and teeth biting his plump bottom lip. Harry's eyes watched the motion hungrily.

"Are you OK?" Harry repeated, taking a step closer to him.

"Will – " Scorpius began, but his words faltered.

Harry looked at him expectantly.

"Will you take me to bed?"

Harry's breath hitched, but he nodded and walked up to Scorpius, forced to concentrate on not running. Once he was standing flush with Scorpius, Harry reached past him and opened the door to his bedroom. Harry slipped his arm around Scorpius's waist, and Scorpius leant up, angling his mouth for a kiss. Before Harry knew what he was doing, he had opened his mouth against Scorpius's lips, drawing him into a deep kiss which Harry felt in his toes. He closed his eyes and fell into the kiss. The stubble on Harry's face dragged over Scorpius's smooth skin – later, he knew he would see a red tinge to his skin, and he knew Scorpius would remember this night every time he looked in the mirror until it faded.

Blindly, Harry manoeuvred them through the door frame, kicking his bedroom door shut, then shoving Scorpius up against the door. He groped around the wall for the light switch and flicked it on.

Scorpius was a walking wet dream – Harry had to take half a step back so he could fully take him in. Somehow his clothes already looked like they were ready to come off. His top button on his shirt was open, and his trousers were riding low on his hips. Harry fancied he could see a hint of his boxers over the waistband as well. Scorpius's cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen. It felt almost like a reflex action when Harry leant in again, taking those lips between his own. He urged Scorpius into a slow, rhythmic kiss, which he picked up easily.

As they lazily kissed, Harry let his hands wander over Scorpius's torso, running them over his biceps and abs and massaging his shoulder-blades with his fingers. In his need to get closer, Harry shoved Scorpius against the door harder, Scorpius moaned in surprise, but never let up on the open mouthed kiss they shared. It was almost perfect, there was nothing Harry loved more than not worrying about hurting the person he was fucking. Scorpius wasn't a china doll, and every thrust of his hips against Harry, and every sound that escaped his mouth when Harry let himself be anything other than gentle, told him that.

Grinding his hips against Scorpius, Harry slipped his hand between their bodies and cupped Scorpius's erection through his trousers. Moaning unashamedly, Scorpius arched into Harry's hand. Harry pulled their mouths apart and rested his forehead against Scorpius's. Already their breathing was accelerated, and Harry needed a moment to gather himself.

Scorpius smirked and began to lower himself to his knees. They had barely been kissing for five minutes, but that was nowhere near enough. Harry shook his head and pulled Scorpius back to standing.

"Let me," Harry said. After all, it had been pretty one sided so far. He needed to show Scorpius that he really was interested in men rather than women. He didn't want to just fuck Scorpius; he could do that to a woman. He wanted to do every dirty thing two men could do to each other, and he wanted to do it with Scorpius, so he would never have cause to doubt that Harry wanted him.

Harry guided Scorpius around gently, 'til the backs of his knees hit the bed. While he was still standing, Harry opened the rest of the buttons of Scorpius's shirt, and then slid it off his shoulders. Harry ran his hands over Scorpius's shoulders and arms before urging him to sit on the bed.

Kneeling down on the floor and sitting on his heels, Harry undid the laces of Scorpius's leather boots and took them off, along with his grey socks. Then, resting one slim foot on each of his thighs, Harry got to work. Lifting one foot at a time, he rubbed his thumbs into the sole, massaging the ball of the foot as well as the ankles. Sliding his hands up and down Scorpius's calves, Harry enjoyed the feel -- the sight -- of the hair that was visible beneath Scorpius's perfectly tailored trousers.

Scorpius leant down and rubbed Harry's cheek lightly before lying back to allow Harry to do whatever he wanted. This blatant submission drew a groan out of Harry. He pulled himself up and considered Scorpius's trousers. Fingering the brown leather belt holding them up, Harry worked the thick material through the buckle, pulling it through a couple of the loops of the trousers before laying his hands over Scorpius's groin. There were just three buttons keeping Harry out now. He clenched his hands to stop a small shake. Harry worked each button through its hole, and then, when each was undone, he opened the fly and sighed. He had been doing his best to ignore Scorpius's cock for now, which had strained to the left of his buttons, but was now trying to escape his boxers.

Leaning down, doing his best not to moan, not to show Scorpius exactly how out of control he felt, Harry licked straight up and down the fabric, noting that Scorpius clutched the sheets when Harry slowed his licks down on the head. Scorpius wiggled his hips slightly and Harry took his mouth off and went back to his slow undressing. He knew if this was being done to him, with all the teasing touches and fleeting licks, he would be ready to have his lover arrested for torture.

Slipping his hands into Scorpius's trousers, Harry urged him to lift his hips. He inched the trousers down Scorpius's thighs, revealing more and more pale skin. He dropped a gentle kiss on a patch of skin where Scorpius's boxers finished before he pulled them off fully and threw them on the floor.

Harry's cock throbbed as he looked at Scorpius. His arm was thrown over his face and he was biting his lip again. Harry wondered whether he should just take the edge off Scorpius – let him come before Harry fucked him. He decided he should. Without any of the slowness of before, Harry pulled Scorpius's boxers off and moaned at the sight of him.

His cock arched out of a patch of soft looking curls, it was already red and pre-come glistened on the head. Harry ran his hand up and down the shaft once, before cupping Scorpius's balls in his hand and rolled them between his fingers. He let one finger venture further back, rubbing over the pucker of his arse, before removing his hands from Scorpius's body completely.

Scorpius whined, and took his arm off his face. He sat up, balancing himself on one elbow. "What the fuck?"

Harry snorted and shook his head. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and undid the tie of his jogging bottoms, letting them fall the ground in a puddle. He cupped his cock through his boxers – he hadn't known that the simple act of undressing someone could turn him on so much.

"Take them off," Scorpius instructed. "Then come here, it's been far too long since I kissed you."

Harry smiled and bent over, pulling his socks off then pulling down his boxers slowly, moving them carefully over his cock. It sprang out, arching away from his body. He climbed on the bed at last, lying next to Scorpius, entwining their legs before pulling him into a kiss.

He'd always thought kissing was over-rated, that it was just a prelude to sex. His tryst with Scorpius was proving that wrong. He felt like he could lose himself in that mouth for hours, if the simple act of kissing Scorpius didn't make him so hard he had to move on.

After a few minutes of leisurely kissing, it was once again Harry who pulled away. His hand had firmly situated itself on Scorpius's arse and Harry was desperate to explore more.

"Will you turn over for me?" Harry asked.

Scorpius hesitated but did so. Harry put a cushion underneath him, angling his arse up. Parting Scorpius's legs, Harry sat between them. Harry took each cheek in one hand, smoothing his hands over the skin, before parting them. He lowered his head and blew lightly, watching the skin tense and relax. Scorpius was as clean as it was possible to be down there – had he been expecting this? Hoping for it? The thought of Scorpius soaping himself up went straight to Harry's cock and it twitched, hanging heavily between his legs.

Harry ran his tongue from as far down as he could, up to the first vertebrae of Scorpius's neck. He gave a long, slow lick, slow enough to feel every tiny movement beneath Scorpius's skin. Scorpius spread his legs more, giving Harry more room to centre in on exactly where his tongue wanted to be.

Every time Harry's tongue licked over Scorpius's arsehole it tensed, but as he worked his tongue into the muscle slowly, Scorpius began to relax. Slow circles around the hot centre of his arse made Scorpius push back into his mouth at last. Scorpius hadn't shown very much enthusiasm for rimming so far – maybe he hadn't had it done to him before. That thought just made Harry more determined to get Scorpius writhing on the bed, moaning and begging for it.

With renewed enthusiasm Harry began – parting Scorpius's cheeks further, pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle. He heard a moan into a pillow as he sucked, so he continued sucking harder as Scorpius's moans increased in intensity and volume.

Scorpius began to thrust into the pillows, and Harry took that as a sign, and he slipped a finger into his arse as he licked. He pushed his finger in and out for a moment until he knew he must have brushed Scorpius's prostate. His back tensed and his muscles tensed around Harry's finger and tongue and he _moaned_ and came, violently. Suddenly, Scorpius's body relaxed completely and Harry took his finger away. He flopped down next to Scorpius, who remained there, boneless, for a good couple of minutes.

Harry took his cock in his hand and began to stroke slowly.

"All right?" he asked.

Scorpius nodded into the pillow before turning himself over. It looked like a lot of effort.

"Fucking hell," Scorpius said. He was breathless. "That was… that was…"

"Good?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Scorpius enthused, and he ran his fingers through the damp patch of come on his stomach. Harry took his hand and licked the fingers clean. "No one's ever done that to me before."

"I did wonder," Harry admitted. "You didn't seem that into it to begin with."

"Takes some getting used to," Scorpius said. A moment later: "Do you want me to do that to you?"

Harry's cock throbbed, and he slowed his movements down even more. "Not today. One day if you like."

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, definitely. I need to know how to make another person feel like that."

Harry laughed and he thrust up into his fist.

Scorpius glanced down at Harry's cock and he licked his lips. "Do you want me to… you know?"

"You know what?" Harry asked.

"Like in your office."

With a moan, Harry squeezed the base of his cock. "No, I want to be inside you. That all right?"

Scorpius gawped for a moment before nodding. "Yeah that's more than all right."

"Good," Harry said. "I take it you've done that before?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Brilliant," Harry said gladly. And he was glad; there was nothing he wanted less than to take someone's virginity at his age. "On your back."

Scorpius scrambled to do as he was asked, settling back against the pillows at the head of the bed. He spread his legs slightly. Harry slipped his hand between Scorpius's legs and urged them open further. Scorpius complied with his wishes eagerly, Harry could see that he was looking forward to this - there was no fear in his eyes, just excited anticipation. It was cemented by Scorpius pulling his legs apart, laying himself open for Harry. His hard cock bobbed between his legs, hovering above his stomach.

Harry pulled a tube of lube out of his drawer ready. He slicked his fingers up, before circling the middle one around Scorpius's entrance.

"Now," Scorpius insisted. Harry pushed his finger against the muscle until it gave way and opened to the intrusion, and his finger slipped inside. Scorpius pushed down, trying to get more of that finger inside him. Harry pushed his finger in all the way, and Scorpius let out a satisfied breath.

"Another," Scorpius said, sounding more as if he was begging than demanding.

Harry took his finger away, before pushing in with two. He went slowly, allowing Scorpius to get used to the feeling, but he never stopped, just kept pushing inside. When his fingers were as far in as they could be, he pulled back slowly before thrusting back in, and crooking them just so.

Scorpius moaned and Harry smiled slightly as he saw him grab the sheets, and his knuckles turn white as his grip intensified.

"Do you need another?" Harry asked as he fucked Scorpius with his fingers slowly.

Scorpius nodded, and Harry slowly eased another finger along side the two which were already in his arse.

This time Harry did stop every time he pushed in a bit more. Once his fingers were all the way in, Harry spread his fingers slightly, stopping when he saw Scorpius's wince.

"Sorry," Harry whispered and reminded himself to be more careful. Scorpius was so tight around his fingers that if it were possible, he'd think that Scorpius's arse was cutting off the circulation.

Harry kept pushing his fingers in slowly, twisting them and spreading them until Scorpius's winces abated and he began to moan and make small thrusts, asking for more. Harry took one out – he found just two fingers worked best for prostate stimulation. He crooked his fingers again, twisting them slightly until he heard Scorpius moan loudly, felt him pushing down on his fingers. Harry grinned and began to thrust against that spot until Scorpius begged.

"Please, I need more, please. Inside me, Harry…" he moaned.

Harry couldn't say no to that.

"Turn over," Harry said, and Scorpius was on his hands and knees in one quick motion. He leant on his elbows and rested his forehead on his forearms, waiting for it.

As Harry stared at Scorpius, he added more lubricant to his aching cock. Kneeling behind Scorpius, Harry grasped his skinny hips with slippery fingers, lining the head of his cock up with Scorpius's arse. Slowly, Harry pushed the head of his cock in. Once he was an inch in, he stopped, with a considerable amount of difficulty.

"Fucking hell, I'm not a doll," Scorpius whined and pushed backwards. "Fuck me."

Harry gripped Scorpius's hips harder, knowing he would leave bruises on that pale skin, and with one hard slam, he drove right in, feeling Scorpius's knees buckle beneath him, and hearing a groan of pleasure escape Scorpius's lips.

Fully sheathed in Scorpius, Harry took a moment to revel in the sight of Scorpius's back arching in front of him, his arse full of Harry's cock, the muscles in his shoulders and arms tensed. Gorgeous. There was nothing Harry liked better than seeing a man spread out beneath him, and for that man to be Scorpius, it just made it that much better. The sheer improbability that he would ever have the chance to do this, that Scorpius would trust him this much, amazed Harry. With something, someone this special, Harry didn't want to lose himself. He wanted to control this, make it brilliant.

Then, Scorpius flexed his arse muscles and Harry was lost. With a loud groan he pulled out of Scorpius and pushed back in. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air, along with Scorpius's harsh breaths interspersed with moans. Scorpius braced himself as Harry took him, tilting his arse up to get the impact he so desperately wanted, needed. Harry set up a brutal pace, fucking Scorpius hard and fast.

"Fuck," Scorpius moaned, "Oh fuck." Harry growled. He wanted to see Scorpius come this time, not just hear him.

Harry could tell he was close, Scorpius's hand was between his legs, tugging at his own erection hard and fast.

All of a sudden, Harry pulled out of Scorpius's arse and pushed him over onto his back.

Scorpius cried out at the loss of his orgasm, but Harry ignored him. He yanked Scorpius's legs up over his shoulders, and thrust back inside him in one hard slam. Scorpius flung his head back, his back arching almost so much that his forehead was on the pillow. Scorpius braced himself again, grabbing the head board with both hands so Harry could fuck him properly.

As Harry thrust forwards, Scorpius thrust down, impaling himself on Harry's cock as much as he could. The enthusiasm Scorpius displayed was infectious, and as Scorpius seemed to lose himself more and more in Harry, Harry forgot himself as well, forgetting to be careful, just letting go and doing what felt good.

Apparently it was good for Scorpius as well though. After a while, Scorpius began to moan again. His orgasm overtook him, swooping down and swallowing him whole. He came untouched all over his stomach, and Harry finally got to watch as his face contorted with passion. Harry didn't slow his pace down, but he began to thrust with more care, leaning down to kiss Scorpius hungrily.

Scorpius' orgasm seemed to have taken everything out of him. He watched Harry with hooded lids as Harry fucked him, arching into his thrusts gently, running his hands up and down Harry's back.

"Do what you like," Scorpius whispered and _looked_ at Harry, his face was flushed, his eyes sparkling and hair messily splayed over the pillow.

Moaning, Harry set up a faster rhythm, feeling his orgasm building as Scorpius flexed his arse around Harry's cock and dug his fingernails into Harry's back. Harry leant down as he felt his orgasm about to overflow and bit into Scorpius's shoulder.

As Scorpius rubbed his back, Harry came, spilling inside his arse. He managed to hold himself up for a moment before he collapsed on Scorpius's chest, his cock slipping free.

They were both damp with exertion, but Scorpius didn't seem to care though. He dragged Harry up, entwining their legs and fingers. Harry's eyelids began to droop closed, and he was lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of Scorpius's breathing.

**: :**

  
"HARRY! 'ARRY!" Someone was pounding on Harry's front door. His name sounded slurred from the persons' lips and he strained his ears to concentrate on the voice.

After a few seconds of consciousness, Harry realised he wasn't alone in his bed. He turned his head, and there was Scorpius. Lying on his side, facing the middle of the bed, with the sheet bunched up around his waist. Harry pulled it over his shoulders. He kissed Scorpius on the lips before he got up to see who the fuck was at the door at three o'clock in the morning.

"Harry, let me in! I know you're there, you arsehole!"

Harry groaned. It was Ron.

He slipped on the pair of jogging bottoms which were still on the floor next to the bed and left the room, making sure to shut the door.

Rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he went, he stumbled to the door, fiddling with the key in the lock when he reached it. He swung it open.

"What. The. Fuck?" Harry said, finishing with an enormous yawn.

Ron stumbled past him into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

Harry followed him, trying not to allow the anger bubbling inside him to over flow.

"Ron, what are you doing here? Go home, you dickhead."

Pulling himself up to sitting, Ron turned to look at Harry.

Harry wrinkled his nose. There was the unmistakeable stench of booze emanating from him, and if Harry wasn't mistaken, there were lipstick stains on his shirt and cheeks.

"Hermione chucked me out," Ron said.

"What? Why? Stop taking the piss and go home, she'll be worried!" Harry said.

Ron winced.

"What did you do?" Harry asked. He was suddenly very aware that he had no top on, and that he had red crescent-moon shaped marks on his back from Scorpius's nails, as well as scratch marks and probably bite marks as well. Thank God Ron was as pissed as a fart, Harry thought and he began to scratch dried-on come off his stomach as discreetly as he could.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done, Harry, mate. I mean, I haven't seen her in weeks, and you don't even wanna know how long it's been since we've had sex…"

A cold rush enveloped Harry's insides. "You cheated on her? You cheated on Hermione?"

Ron moaned. "Don't say it like that, you don't understand."

"Fucking explain it to me then!" Harry yelled. "How could you do this to her? Where have you been tonight? Out? Trying to find somebody else's bed to stay in?"

"No!" Ron yelled, getting to his feet.

"What were you doing then, drowning your sorrows?" Harry sneered.

"Harry, I thought you'd understand…" Ron raked his hand through his hair and bit his lip.

"Why? Because I realised I was gay and ended my marriage? Not the same fucking situation, Ron. And if you'll cast your mind back, when I found out about Ginny, I was fucking devastated. I might not have been in love with her anymore, but I was at one point, and it hurt that she would do that to me. You haven't even got that excuse, Ron! For fucks sake!"

Ron flopped back onto the couch, his head in his hands.

"You don't understand," Ron muttered. "She was never there. It was like I wasn't married at all anyway."

His anger having disappeared, Harry sighed. "Do you need to stay here then?"

"I can't go anywhere else, I can't tell my family yet… we might manage to make it up. Mightn't we?" Ron looked desperate.

Harry nodded and smiled tightly. Falsely. "Yeah, course you might. You just need to talk, don't you?"

Ron nodded back. "Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll go home in the morning. If it's OK to stay here?"

Harry's mind flickered to the person occupying his bedroom. His eyes must have glanced at his bedroom as well. "Er…"

"Oh fuck," Ron said. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" He grinned widely, his own problems seemingly forgotten.

"Not exactly," Harry said, hugging himself.

"I did as well, didn't I?" Ron cackled. "Sorry mate. Didn't know you had it in you!" He laughed again at his crude joke. "Anyone I know?"

Harry ignored him. "It's fine; and no it's not. So shove off early, don't want to scare him with your ugly mug in the morning." He would give _anything_ for Ron to be gone early. He couldn't see Scorpius, he just couldn't. It would ruin everything.

Ron held up his hands. "Fine, fine. Good on you, mate. I'll let you get back then, shall I?"

"I'll get you a glass of water and bring it to you, OK?"

"Cheers, mate." He walked past Harry clapping him on the shoulder, almost suffocating him with the disgusting mixed scents of booze and cheap aftershave.

Harry collected a couple of glasses of water, and gave one to Ron. He shut the door to the spare bedroom behind himself firmly, before returning to his own room.

"Scorpius!" Harry whispered loudly. "Scorpius." He placed the glass of water on the bedside table next to Scorpius.

Burying himself further into the pillows, Scorpius reached for Harry in his sleep. Harry settled down next to him, grabbing his wand and casting a Silencing Charm over the room – just in case.

If Scorpius tried to leave to go home or use the bathroom, Harry would hear him. He was a very light sleeper.

Harry yawned into Scorpius's shoulder before pulling him closer and falling straight to sleep.

**: :**

"Harry!"

Harry groaned into his pillow. This was the second time that night he'd been woken up by fucking Ron. He rolled over to apologise to Scorpius.

The bed was empty.

He jumped straight to his feet and rushed out of the room.

"Oh fuck."

Scorpius stood, wrapped in a white sheet, held against the wall by a fuming Ron.

"Sorry!" Scorpius mouthed to Harry, who just shook his head in despair.

"Ron, I can explain," Harry insisted. "It's not what it looks like."

"Of course it's what it fucking looks like!" Ron yelled. "How could you do this?"

"Me? You're cheating on your wife!" Harry shouted back. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"He's a fucking first year recruit, Harry, he's eighteen –"

"I'm nineteen!" Scorpius shouted.

"Fucking nineteen years old! You're supposed to be the responsible one here, and you're taking advantage of him!"

"Oh, shut up, you know you would have been the same if one of them showed any interest in you, this isn't about his age, is it?" Harry asked. He was too stunned to process everything going over around him.

Scorpius scowled and tried to move from the wall, but Ron held him still.

"And get off him, he hasn't done anything wrong."

Ron let go of Scorpius and shoved him towards Harry. Harry grabbed him and told him to go and wait in his bedroom. He didn't need Scorpius to see them having it out like this.

Reluctantly, Scorpius left – Harry had to push him through the door - leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"Harry, tell me it's not as bad as it looks, tell me you haven't…"

Harry looked at his feet. He couldn't look at Ron – that look of disappointment hurt most of all.

"Jesus, Harry, do you know how much trouble you could be in for this? If Kingsley finds out, you'll be put on probation, you wouldn't be Head Auror anymore… you might even get fired all together. Is one fuck worth all that?" Ron yelled.

Harry paused before he shook his head. There wasn't anything Harry loved more than his job. Apart from his kids of course, but the Auror Department needed him more these days than his kids did.

"And his fucking father! He'll actually cut your bollocks off and shove them down your throat until you choke if he knew about this. You can't deny that," Ron said.

"I know," Harry said. "We have spoken about it – briefly."

"Oh, did you now?" Ron asked rhetorically.

"We just thought if it worked then maybe we would wait before telling anyone," Harry said defensively. He knew he sounded like a teenage boy – like the teenage boy he was sharing his bed with.

"Harry, it's not going to work," Ron said bluntly.

"It might," Harry said, cringing at how feeble he sounded.

Ron looked like he was in pain. "Do you love him?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then get out while you still can," Ron pleaded.

Harry was silent for a few seconds. Ron was unfortunately right.

"Harry, I won't say anything if you promise me you'll end it straight away. I understand it's a mistake, yeah?"

Harry nodded – it had to be done.

Ron frowned at him for a minute. "I'm going to go home. I'll probably pop into the office later. See you there?"

Harry's throat was dry and when he responded his voice was gruff. "Yeah. See you later. Good luck."

Ron grunted. "Thanks. I'll need it. You too." Ron wandered back into the spare room, presumably to make the bed, or pick up his coat before he left.

Harry turned and looked at his closed bedroom door. How had it come to this?

**: :**

 

The conversation that followed nearly tore Harry apart. The look on Scorpius's face told Harry how upset he was even if Harry knew Scorpius had too much pride to admit it out loud. Not that Harry could allow it make any difference to the outcome anyway.

As Harry watched Scorpius dress with as much dignity as he could muster, he was overcome by regret at how this had turned out. He dropped onto his bed and put his head in his hands and didn't move until hours after he heard his front door click shut.

The worst part was he knew Ron was right. As much as he wanted to keep seeing Scorpius, he loved his job too much to give it up for someone so young, someone that he barely knew. It would be best for Scorpius as well. In a couple of years time, Scorpius would thank him for taking this decision into his own hands and breaking the relationship off in the early days.

The only thing now was how they were going to cope at work. Harry supposed there were ways he could keep away from the recruits - he could delegate more to the other Aurors, take on some cases which took him away from the office. He could find a new gym.

Harry dragged himself into work later that morning, functioning on minimal hours of sleep. He wasn't going to leave until the case was sorted out - one of the younger Aurors had seriously mucked up a murder case, and it was going to take a hell of a lot of wandwork and man hours to fix it. Harry was dreading it already. Then, if it wasn't too late, he would go and see Ron and Hermione and find out what Ron's overnight stay was really about. He'd owl first though, there was nothing he wanted less than to walk into a full on argument. He'd overheard one before - they weren't pretty in the slightest and Harry was perfectly content to stay as far away as possible until there was something for him to do, some way for him to help.

It was through some miracle that he fumbled his way through the day. Just as he tidied up the files he had been using before he went home, an owl flew into his office.

He took the letter off the owl, giving it a treat from a packet in his drawer, before he ripped open the plain envelope and screwed it up in a ball.

_Harry,_ it said.

_There will be an official letter arriving in the morning, but to put it simply, I am transferring to the Auror Training Program in Ireland. My father has called in a couple of favours and has managed to get me a place._

I think it helped that I have a recommendation from Harry Potter himself. I presume this won't be a problem.

I'm sorry to leave like this, but Auror Weasley is right. I would have ruined your life and I don't want to be responsible for that. I respect you too much, I've seen how much work you do and how much you love it, to take that away from you. As much as I would like to, I must admit.

So, I doubt you will see me again, at least not for a few years. It will be for the best. I would appreciate it if you remembered me as a happy memory, a dream almost. Last night was the best of my life and I won't be forgetting it in a hurry. I hope I made as much of an impression on you as you made on me.

Perhaps in a few years we will meet again? Who knows. Thank you so much for all you have done for me, I owe my career to you.

Love,   
Scorpius.

Harry needed a few seconds to process this. He stared at the letter blankly before he realised that he was crushing the letter, his hand screwing up his only remaining link to Scorpius.

But with that letter, Scorpius disappeared from him life. There were no other links, no more letters. It was as if Scorpius's wish had come true. In the years that followed, Scorpius became like a dream to him – Harry sometimes wondered whether the whole affair had happened at all.

It was Harry's dirty little secret. With every month that passed without a word from Scorpius, the further away he drifted, and the more distant Harry's memories became.

"How are things with you and Hermione now?" Harry asked as he slid into the booth in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Pretty brilliant actually," Ron said with a sly grin. "Since we went to talk to that Muggle things have been loads better. She's been working less, and you know, it makes me want to be home rather than not."

"Am I finally going to be able to call my spare room my own, then?"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, after what, over two years in and out of your spare bed, I think I'm finally welcome at home again."

"It's been three years you know," Harry pointed out.

"Christ, I'm such a fuck up," Ron said with a sigh. "I've wasted three years of our marriage and it's only just getting back on track. How awful is that?"

"At least you've worked it out," Harry said. "At least you've both admitted what was going wrong and you've fixed it. You would have broken your mother's heart if you and Hermione got divorced."

Ron shook his head. "Don't I know it."

Harry took a big gulp of his pint.

"You going to move on with your life now?" Ron asked Harry, looking at the table as he spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"I know having me around on and off has been a brilliant excuse for you not to have a relationship, but I'm gone now, and you need to move on. It's been three years since Malfoy – you need to do something."

Harry sighed and slouched against the back of the booth. "I know. I've been thinking about taking some time off. Maybe take a month and going travelling. Wouldn't go down well with Shacklebolt though."

"I dunno," Ron said. "You've not taken a holiday in ten years. He'd probably shove the Port Key into your hand himself. Might do you some good, mate. You should think about it."

"I'm going to do it. Just a month, mind."

"You should talk to Shacklebolt tomorrow. Me and Wilkins can manage the department without you."

"I will," Harry decided. "I will."

**: :**

  
Hi Ron, Hermione, Rosie and Hugo!

Having a brilliant time in Australia, this holiday was the best idea I've had in a long time.

It's been great spending some time with Al and James as well. They've just left after being out here for the first two weeks! The beaches are absolutely breath-taking, I highly recommend!

Ron, I hope the Auror Department is going all right without me! I'm starting to miss work, amazingly, but it's not enough to bring me home early just yet!

I'll bring back presents and way too many photographs!

Love,   
Harry.

**: :**

  
Harry returned to England with a much lighter heart.

After sleeping for two days straight, he awoke early on Monday morning, ready to return to work. There was nothing like a holiday to clear your mind and refresh you for getting on with your life. Maybe he would finally let Hermione set him up with her cousin.

"Hi, Ron," Harry said with an easy smile as he stood in the doorway to his own office.

"Harry!" Ron beamed, standing up to pull him into a quick hug. "Good to see you, mate. That's one hell of a tan you've got there!"

"I know!" Harry said with a laugh. "I never would have guessed I would tan like this. Serves me right for never holidaying out of Great Britain before, doesn't it?"

"You had a good time then?"

"Brilliant. You and Hermione should go sometime. It would do wonders for you – spend some proper time together, you know?"

Ron shrugged. "We went twenty years ago to find her parents, didn't we? Wasn't too keen myself – burn like a bitch, me."

"God, I forgot all about that," Harry said incredulously.

"It was a while ago now – no reason for you to remember is there? You were busy here."

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned. "That was an awful year."

"I remember," Ron said grimly. "Presents?"

"At home. I'm going to come round one evening in the week. I'll owl Hermione to arrange it."

Ron nodded and gestured for Harry to come into his office. He did, shutting the door as he did. Harry sank into the chair with a groan.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" Harry said, sitting up straight.

"There have been a couple of staffing changes since you've been gone. Nothing major or anything," Ron said.

Harry moaned. "Oh God, who's left? You should have told me, I'm going to have to arrange interviews and appoint someone new…" He started mentally running through all the people that worked for him, trying to work out who might have left.

"Harry, you crazy git, we've sorted it. Wilkins and I arranged for applications to open, and we got a quite a few applicants, from all over the place."

"And?"

"Well, it was Barlow that left, the Northern git."

"I never did like him."

"Me either. Well, we got Shacklebolt to over see the applicants, seeing as you weren't here, and he's chosen Auror's before – "

"Has this new bloke like blown up the office or something? Get to the point, Ron!"

"It's Scorpius, Harry. He's back."

**: :**

  
After a minor hissy fit in Ron's office, a much needed cup of tea and an inch of brandy, Harry retreated to his office.

The serene feeling he'd been basking in for the last month was well and truly gone. How on earth was he supposed to act? After that one letter Scorpius had sent three years ago, Harry had heard nothing from him at all.

They hadn't exchanged letters, never even passed each other in Diagon Alley. Harry knew that Scorpius had transferred to the Irish Auror Program, but he had no idea how well he had done since then. He hadn't let himself enquire into Scorpius's whereabouts or how his career was going. It was the only way he could cope at the beginning and after that it became a habit which he kept up. Religiously.

There was a knock at the door, and Harry's heart began to beat so quickly he could feel it against his rib cage.

"Come in," he called, hoping that he was imagining the waver in his voice.

He stood up from his desk, wiping his sweating palms on his robes.

The door opened.

"Ron, fuck off," Harry growled and threw himself back into his chair.

"I've got Scorpius here," Ron said, nodding his head towards someone behind him. A rush of blood flooded Harry's ears, and he couldn't hear a thing for a few seconds. "He wants to talk to you. Are you ready for this?"

Harry shook his head 'no' and Ron frowned at him. "Let him in," Harry sighed. It would be best to get this over with. There'd be no sex in his office. They'd have a professional conversation, behaving like the civilised adults they were and they'd discuss how to deal with this situation, if there was anything to deal with.

Perhaps Scorpius would be married, or have a partner. Maybe he would be horribly disfigured, or perhaps developed some issues that Harry couldn't deal with. Maybe Harry simply wouldn't be in love with him anymore.

"Harry." Scorpius sounded breathlessly.

Somehow, Scorpius had become infinitely more gorgeous in the last three years. Harry had only got older and gained a bit more grey in his hair.

"You look… amazing," Scorpius said, then shook himself. "I'm sorry, that's so unprofessional…"

"You do, too," Harry murmured. As he stepped out from behind his desk, and it hit him that this was where it had begun all those years ago. Was this going to be where it all ended again? Perhaps again they would decide that it was for the best that nothing happened. Perhaps they would decide there was nothing there at all. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius began. "Please let me finish what I want to say okay?"

Harry nodded and sat. Scorpius perched only inches away from him, on the edge of the table. Harry ached to stretch over and take Scorpius's hand in his, but he managed to restrain himself.

"I'm sorry for how I left, but it needed to be done and you can't deny that at all. I got to finish my training, and I passed, and I passed well. You gave me the basics to do that, and like I said in my letter, it's all down to you. And you, just… look at you. You look amazing. The Auror Department has come on leaps and bounds since I left. I know that's probably because you threw yourself into it even more, but you did what needed to be done and… I'm proud of what you've done. More than that though, I want to be here to see the next stage of development in this office, and I want to be a part of it in a major way."

Harry cleared his throat, feeling strangely disappointed, completely ridiculous. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. God help him, he'd wanted a declaration of love, or something. He felt completely ridiculous. Maybe this was why Scorpius had come back. Maybe he was supposed to be there to show Harry there was finally no chance whatsoever that anything would happen between them. Maybe this was his closure, back to bite him in the arse. He managed to force out, "Well, thank you."

"I'm not finished," Scorpius said with a scowl. "_But_," he emphasised, "I only want to do that if I can be with you. And I don't mean partners in the Auror sense. I mean it in the fucking each other all night long sense."

Harry gawped for a moment, but Scorpius ignored him and carried on regardless.

"And don't deny that you don't want me. I've only been here for a week now, but I've already got the impression that you've been mooning about for the last three years, using Weasley's marriage as an excuse. And this holiday – "

"The holiday was the best thing I've done in a long time, so shut up about that, all right?"

Scorpius looked down at him loftily then he nodded. "OK. The holiday is off limits. But do you deny the rest?"

Harry said nothing. He couldn't deny the truth. It seemed so pathetic when it was shoved in his face like that.

"Harry…"

"What do you want me to say?" Harry sighed.

"Tell me you want me. Tell me we can try. I'm not the boy I was, Harry, I've grown up. Please… just give me a chance."

Even before Scorpius had finished his final sentence, Harry was pulling at his tie, pulling him onto his knee, because he was his and no one elses, finally.

When they kissed, it was like they hadn't stopped since that first night. Scorpius still knew the right way to nibble at his lip and how to twist his tongue in Harry's mouth to make him moan. And, oh God, he still knew how to pinch Harry's nipples. And that spot on his neck, the one, that when licked, made Harry want to whine and beg for Scorpius to take him to bed and fuck him.

And he still sucked cock like he was born to do it.

"We really need to stop shagging in my office," Harry said afterwards.

"It was a blow job, Harry. We'll save the sex for your bed, and you can get on _your_ knees."

Harry sucked on his earlobe. "I'm looking forward to it, thank you."

"Good."

"We should go back to work."

"You should go back to work. I'm not in today," Scorpius said, and he stood up from Harry's knee.

"I wish I come home with you."

"Don't worry, I'll be at yours when you're finished here."

"I'm looking forward to it," Harry said, eyes lighting with hunger.

"You better be."

"You should go then," Harry said. "I'm sure I have loads to sort out, as great as Ron is, he's not quite…"

"As methodical as you?"

Harry laughed. "That's a nice way of putting it."

"I love you," Scorpius said, a shy grin spreading over his face.

Drawing him into another kiss, Harry said, "I love you too."


End file.
